


In Comforting Arms

by LadyNightingaleLeliana



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingaleLeliana/pseuds/LadyNightingaleLeliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine finds comfort from her illness in Leliana's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Comforting Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is sweet and sappy, but I thought I'd share it with the world.

It had been many hours since the sun had passed beyond the horizon, and still the Nightingale sat, surrounded by papers, with no end in sight. She had already seen fit to replace the candles, which had melted to the point of collapse, and a familiar smudge of black now stained her pale fingers. As she finished penning a particularly important missive, she placed it lightly on the desk, and ran her fingers over her temples, (inadvertently depositing the stray ink). She swore lightly at the realization, and hastily stood to find a cloth, spilling the entire inkwell in the process. 

“Maker, damn it!” she cursed as the black liquid soaked the pile of completed letters.

Leliana was startled out of her fury, by a quiet cough from the stairwell. She turned to see the ambassador slowly ascending the rookery steps, a cup of tea in her hands.

“Josie,” the Nightingale sighed exhaustedly, “I am sorry. I did not see you there.”

“No need to apologize Leli,” the ambassador smiled faintly, “I thought you might enjoy a cup of- oh dear. . .” She had caught sight of the ruined documents. “Oh Leliana!  
All your hard work!”

Leliana watched as Josephine moved to rescue the papers. But before she could do so the woman stopped suddenly, her cheeks flushing red. The ambassador gently and purposefully placed the cup on an unaffected area of the desk, before bracing herself against it.

“Josephine, are you alright?” The Nightingale inquired in alarm as she moved to her companion’s side. 

“I am quite alright Leliana,” Josephine breathed wearily and tried to force a smile, “Perhaps I am a little over-tired. But I thought you might like some tea. . .”

“My dear Josie,” the Nightingale smiled, shaking her head as she took the other woman’s hand and kissed her gently on the cheek, “Only you would think to bring me a cup of tea, when you are obviously unwell.”

Josephine’s cheek was hot to the touch and Leliana brushed a concerned hand over her friend’s forehead. “Josie, you are burning up! You must lie down,” she insisted leading the ambassador to the sofa in the corner.

Josephine, for her part, tried to protest but found neither the strength nor the will, as a series of coughs escaped her. 

“Leliana I know that you have much to do, and I have no wish to disturb you. I will merely rest my eyes briefly and then leave you to your work.”

“Nonsense, Josie, you are staying here. And I will be here should you need anything,” the Nightingale stated matter-of-factly as she tucked a blanket around her companion.

“Oh Leliana. . .” the ambassador started as she attempted to rise.

“I insist,” the Spymaster’s commanded gently as she looked intently into the Antivan’s eyes. 

An exasperated sigh escaped the ambassador’s lips as she fell back onto a pillow. But she grimaced slightly at the ache that had seemingly suddenly taken hold of her body. 

“Here,” Leliana said as she crossed the room to retrieve the cup of tea. She handed it to the ambassador and took a seat beside her on the couch.

“Relax,” she whispered as she ran her hands expertly over Josephine’s neck and shoulders, “Lean back.”

The ambassador sighed softly, tilting her head to the side, as she melted against Leliana. 

The Nightingale hummed lightly as she ran her hands over Josie’s back, attempting to relieve some of the pain that housed itself in her companion’s fatigued muscles. The pressure soon turned to soothing caresses, however, as she felt the ambassador begin to drift off in her arms.

“Oh Leliana, I have missed this. I have missed us,” the ambassador murmured softly.

“I am always here, Josie darling, whenever you need it. And if ever we are apart, I will run to your side the instant you need me,” Leliana whispered, brushing a soft raven curl from Josephine’s brow.

“Mmm,” Josie smiled contentedly as sleep began to overtake her. She was safe and happy in Leliana’s arms and she nuzzled up to her, resting her head on her companion’s chest. Finally, the sound of the Nightingale’s heartbeat carried her to sleep. 

Leliana watched the ambassador slip into slumber, so incredibly lovely even in her illness. But soon she too began to drift off. She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly as she kissed her companion lightly on the forehead. The papers could be handled tomorrow, for tonight, she knew where she was most needed.


End file.
